


One X Time

by painkillerxd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painkillerxd/pseuds/painkillerxd
Summary: 标题来自大冢爱的一首歌算是13年黄濑生贺吧18/06/2013





	One X Time

one x time  
突然发现这边没发完整版OTZ

黄濑凉太有些不好意思地看着黑子哲也，事情的发展似乎有些出乎意料的快了。他原本是想认认真真地和黑子交往一段时间再进行下一步动作的，但是此时此刻，他和黑子正坐在他的公寓里面面相觑。不过和他不同的是，黑子从头到尾都非常淡定。完全不是要上垒的感觉。而黄濑自己，早就已经紧张的手心出汗了。虽然有些难以启齿，但是黄濑把黑子带回家就是存着那方面的意思，他只是试探着问了一下，完全没有想到黑子非常爽快的答应了。这种含有明显性暗示的邀请，黑子这样坦荡地答应之后，黄濑反而有些不知所措了。因为他完全没有把黑子会同意这件事考虑进来。他貌似随意的一说，一旦被拒绝就可以装作完全不在意地说一声：我开玩笑的。   
但是现在是个什么情况？   
“小黑子今天晚上就住我这里吧？这么晚了也没有车可以坐了。”黄濑努力的想打破这样沉默尴尬的气氛。   
“嗯，已经和家里说好今天晚上不回去住朋友家里了。”黑子脸上依然没有什么表情。   
“咦什么时候？”黄濑没想到黑子这么直接地就答应了留宿，有些惊讶地问。   
“就在黄濑君洗澡的时候和家里打了一个电话。”   
”啊这样，小黑子现在要去洗个澡吗？水温还可以。没有带换洗的衣服就先穿我的将就一下吧。”黄濑说着打开了衣柜的拿出一件T恤递给了黑子。   
黑子在结果衣服的时候指尖碰到了黄濑的手，这样一个小小的身体接触都让黄濑有一种浑身过电一样的战栗感。   
小黑子的手真凉。他这样想着。   
浴室里传来了哗哗的水声，黄濑有些心神不宁坐在床上，随手拿过了黑子随手放在床头的一本茨威格的小说集。虽然说平时的黄濑凉太是绝对绝对不会主动看书的，但是现在他突然对黑子看的书产生了浓厚的兴趣。他随手一翻翻到了那篇《一个陌生女人的来信》，鬼使神差的就看了下去。故事并不长，黄濑很快就翻完了。故事讲的是一个女人对一位作家漫长痛苦而又压抑的爱。看到结尾的时候黄濑难受得想哭。他想这个女人怎么这么傻，如果是自己的话喜欢一个人一定会不顾一切把自己的心意传达给对方的。   
正当他兀自沉浸在故事的悲伤氛围当中时，黑子推开了浴室的门走了出来，手里拿着黄濑的毛巾正在擦头发，身上穿的是黄濑的那件T恤。   
“我洗完了。”黑子擦着头发走到了黄濑面前，黄濑那件浅蓝色的T穿在黑子身上大了好多，黑子个子又小，看上去就像穿了一件睡衣一样。黄濑看着穿着自己衣服，头发正在滴水的黑子突然红了脸。   
大概是刚洗完澡的缘故，黑子的皮肤显得比平时更白了，甚至可以看到他脖子上的青色的血管。   
黄濑拉过黑子的手，让他坐在了自己身边。他又拿过黑子手中的毛巾，细致地擦着黑子头发上的水。   
“如果不赶快弄干会着凉的。”黄濑边擦边说。   
“嗯。”黑子闭着眼睛安静地坐在那里一动不动，像一座雕像。   
黑子平时也非常安静，但是和现在的那种安静是完全不同的。现在的黑子更加放松，脸部表情也更加柔和。   
——突然就很想吻他。   
黄濑被自己的想法吓了一跳。他停下了手中的动作看着黑子。黑子的睫毛随着他的呼吸在轻轻的颤动，就像蝴蝶的翅膀一样。这样的画面看得黄濑有些心痒，他忍不住就把心中的想法说了出来。   
“可以吻你吗？”   
黑子闻言，睁开了眼睛，偏过头亲在了黄濑的嘴角。   
黄濑完全没有想到黑子会主动亲自己，脸红的更加厉害了。舌头也像喝了酒一样有些打结。   
他捂住了嘴结结巴巴地说：”呜，好犯规啊小黑子……“   
”但是接吻不是这样的——“   
他说着拉过黑子，将嘴唇贴在黑子的嘴上，他伸出舌头轻触黑子的嘴唇，他的手心感觉到黑子的身体传来轻微的战栗。   
他的舌头温柔坚定地在黑子的唇上徘徊，像是一只叩门的手。   
”嗯……“ 

 

他听到了黑子发出了一声低喘。他趁着黑子张嘴的空隙将舌头伸了进去，他感觉到黑子的身体在那一瞬间明显地抖了一下。   
看来小黑子也不像看上去那么镇定呢。黄濑有些坏心眼地想。   
黑子显然没想到黄濑会把舌头伸进来，整个人都处于当机的状态，舌头也不知道往哪里放，结果就被黄濑乘虚而入。黄濑用舌头温柔地轻触黑子的上颌，那感觉有些难以形容。黑子被吻的有些缺氧，他想推开黄濑，结果被对方温柔而又坚定地搂在了怀里。   
——好像就要窒息了。   
黑子模模糊糊地想着。   
黄濑终于放开黑子之后，他像一只搁浅的鱼一样大口大口的呼气，心跳的特别快。那种窒息般的感觉就像有个人紧紧地攥住了他的心脏一样.   
“这才是正确的kiss方法哟~”   
黄濑看到黑子有些呼吸不稳，脸上难得有些红，眼睛像是蒙上了一层雾，本来推拒着自己的手变成了紧紧抓住了自己的T恤，像是溺水的人抓住了最后一根救命的稻草。   
黄濑看的很是心痒，他忍不住再一次吻了上去。他吻得很用心，趁着黑子没反应过来的间隙，这一次他轻而易举地进入了黑子的口腔。黄濑的舌头温柔地扫过黑子的牙齿，温柔又不可抗拒地卷起了黑子的舌头。   
黄濑感到腕臂一沉，黑子被吻的两腿发软，整个人都在依靠黄濑支撑。黄濑在黑子就要再度窒息之前放开了他。不料黑子却在两人即将分离之际用舌头轻轻地舔了一下自己的嘴角。完全没有想到黑子会突然亲过来的黄濑觉得自己的脸顿时热得像一枚新出锅的水煮蛋。   
室内的空气也像是被点燃一样，黄濑觉得非常热，像是有一把火烧着他的心脏。他伸手抓过了空调的遥控器。   
“刚才忘记了说，黄濑君生日快乐。”   
黑子的声音重新恢复到了平时的四平八稳，像是水晶碰撞发出的声音，清清冷冷。   
黄濑有些惊讶的回过头，他这次邀请黑子到家里来的目的就是想和黑子一起过生日，不过他真没有想到黑子会记得自己的生日。   
”呜啊小黑子记得我的生日？！“黄濑的语气里已经掩饰不了自己激动的心情了。   
”黄濑君不也记得我的吗？“   
黑子的目光对上了黄濑，他浅蓝色的眼睛非常漂亮，像是夏天万里无云的晴空。   
黄濑有些情难自禁地抱住了黑子。   
”既然是我的生日，我能不能……能不能提一个要求……“黄濑有些说不下去了，他把头埋在了黑子的颈窝。   
黑子的头发上，带着他惯用的洗发水的香味儿，黄濑觉得自己周围都充盈着这股淡淡的味道，他忍不住深深地吸了一口气，并且感觉到自己的脸已经热得不像话了。 

要求H什么的，怎么可能说的出口啊。黄濑略微有些羞耻的想。 

“我大概知道黄濑君想说的是什么了。我想我是不会拒绝的。” 

黑子伸出手搂住了黄濑的后背在他耳边轻轻地说，温热的吐息轻拂在他的耳侧，有些麻痒。黄濑觉得好像全身的血液都在一瞬间流向了那边的耳朵。 

“呜！”他条件反射地推开了黑子捂住了自己的耳朵，他想自己现在的状态一定很逊，就这样满脸通红地看着黑子说不出一句话。 

黑子揽住了黄濑的脖子轻轻往下拉，直到两个人的额头贴在一起。 

“和自己喜欢的人共处一室，我是不可能没有想法的。” 

黑子的眼神又温柔又坦荡，这样的近距离对视瞬间让黄濑觉得自己所有的想法都无所遁形。 

“我对你的喜欢，希望你能感受到。”黑子说完露出了一个很浅的笑容。 

而黄濑听到这样的告白之后，觉得心脏好像已经不受控制地要从胸腔里跳出来了。 

“我们所想的是同一件事，但是实际上我一点也不懂，所以全部交给黄濑君可以吗？” 

黄濑愣愣地看着黑子的嘴唇一张一合，黑子的话像是具有魔力一样，一字一句地敲在了黄濑的心上。他想他是绝对不会忘记这些话的。幸福的感觉一下子溢满了全身。黄濑觉得自己简直要忍不住哭出来了。 

————仿佛中了名为“黑子哲也”的魔咒。 

“呜，小黑子真是太犯规了。”黄濑满脸通红地抱住了黑子。 

“我会非常小心的！绝对不会弄伤你的！” 

“黄濑君在说什么啊，我也是男人，哪有那么容易受伤。”黑子这样说着，伸出手摸了摸黄濑耳后的头发。 

“不过黄濑君的反应真是可爱。” 

黄濑听到黑子轻轻地笑了。紧接着他又听到了足以让自己理智全盘瓦解的话。 

————“其实我也在期待着。”  
有一个瞬间黄濑觉得自己好像听错了。他兀自红着脸怔怔地看着黑子，好像没有意识到自己听到的是再直白不过的邀请。黑子就那样看着他，嘴角有浅浅的弧度，是他喜欢的不得了的模样。 

黄濑觉得自己的心脏被来自黑子的一记直球击中了。好像做梦一样，事情正朝着他的期望所发展。 

“呜哇，我的心脏快受不了了。” 

黄濑将嘴唇贴在黑子的耳侧，轻轻地吻了吻，“今天的小黑子实在太犯规了。” 

黄濑说完便含住了黑子的耳垂，据说耳垂是人体体温最低的部分，黑子的耳垂也像他本人一样带着些许的凉意。舌头与皮肤接触的那一瞬间，黑子似乎抖了一下，呼吸也开始变得不那么平稳了。 

平衡就这样被打破了，黄濑知道自己正在一点点打破黑子沉着冷静的外壳。 

去掉这层外壳的黑子会是怎样的呢？黄濑感到一阵兴奋，那是他以前从未涉足的未知领域。就好像一扇正在打开的门，他终于可以一探究竟了。 

黄濑亲吻着黑子的后颈，他的身上带着沐浴露清清淡淡的香味，黄濑没忍住在上面吮出了一个痕迹。这是他在黑子身上留下的第一个痕迹，这样的想法让他感到兴奋，他又忍不住伸出了舌头。 

“唔，有点痒呢，黄濑君，把我当成了香草奶昔吗？” 

听到香草奶昔这几个字的时候黄濑差笑得点儿咬断了自己的舌头。 

————你怎么能跟香草奶昔比呢。世界上的所有事物都不及你的万分之一美好。 

“香草奶昔，还真是符合小黑子风格的比喻啊。不过都这个时候了就别再考虑香草奶昔什么的啦。” 

————你只要专心的，一心一意的想着我就好了。 

黄濑用双手捧住了黑子的脸，最初的吻落在了额头，接下来落在了他的眼角，黑子翕动的睫毛蹭着他的嘴唇，像一只顽皮的手，挠得他心底一阵发痒。 

又一个吻落在了鼻尖，这个时候黄濑感觉到黑子的呼吸已经比刚才重了一些。他知道自己正在一点一点地打开黑子。 

他的嘴唇准确无误地落在了黑子的嘴唇上，这一次他轻而易举地打开了黑子的牙关。  
黑子象牙白的身体让黄濑觉得很美，匀称的肌理告诉他这是和他一样的属于篮球运动员的身体，尽管黑子身上的肌肉远远没有自己结实。   
但那具身体有着少年人特有的柔韧和美感，让黄濑挪不开眼。 

黑子有些不知所措的躺在那里，虽然他在这个过程中一直没什么话，   
但是黄濑注意到他的耳朵根都红了。 

黄濑低下头亲吻黑子的大腿内侧，舌尖不停地打着转，那里的皮肤脆弱而敏感，他感到黑子的身体不易察觉的抖了一下。黄濑偏过头，鬼使神差般的在那里留下了一个牙印。他听到黑子因疼痛而发出的喘息声。黄濑也不知道自己为什么要这么做，他看着那颜色已经发紫了的牙印，又用舌头温柔的舔了舔。 

此时黑子的身体已经像一张拉满的弓，崩的紧紧的，好像随时都可能拉断。因此当黄濑张嘴含住他的欲望中心时，他听到黑子的呼吸陡然间变得杂乱无章起来，连喘息声都开始带了点哭腔。 

黄濑用舌头细致的描绘着他的形状，他听着黑子伴随着自己的动作而发出忽高忽低的□□，就好像自己在演奏着什么乐器一样。眼前这个人一切的快乐、欲望之源都尽在自己的掌握之中，黄濑这样想着，内心被无法名状的幸福感充盈着。 

黑子在□□的一瞬间发出了一声短促的低喘，紧接着滚烫的热液便喷入了黄濑的口腔。黄濑起身到卫生间吐掉了嘴里那部分来自黑子的东西。回到卧室发现黑子保持着刚刚的姿势，目光有些迷茫。 

黄濑忍不住凑过去问：“舒服吗？” 

“嗯。” 

黑子的声音带着□□之后的特有的低哑，那声音像一张细密的网，紧紧地缠住了他。黄濑觉得自己的下身又硬了几分。 

黑子勉强支起上身，舔去了黄濑嘴角上没擦干净的属于自己的那部分液体。 

黄濑揽着黑子细细地吻了起来，和黑子分享属于他的味道。而他的另一只手借着刚才在卫生间里挤出的那些沐浴液，正缓慢而坚定地打开黑子的身体。黄濑知道这个过程绝对是不好受的，他看到黑子的眉头皱了起来，喘息似乎也变得痛苦起来。 

黄濑担心黑子疼得厉害一遍遍地吻着黑子的耳侧，希望能分散下他的注意力，一方面在慢慢地增加手指。黑子的身体紧密地包裹着他的手指，像是一个欢迎的符号。难言的快感像是一团火在他的心中生生不息。他渴望进入眼前的这具身体，同时又担心黑子的身体会受不住。在所有扩张终于做好之后，黄濑觉得自己已经出了一身的汗。他的声音也因为缺水而变得有些哑。 

“小黑子转过身趴在床上好吗？这样对你来说会舒服一些。” 

黑子摇了摇头，“可是我想看着你。” 

————我想看着你如何进入我 

这句话的潜台词险些让黄濑心中那根名为理智的弦断掉。他的心脏就像是被黑子的加速传球击中一样，砰砰的跳着，似乎马上就要不受控制地跳出胸腔。 

他忍不住捂住了自己的心口，笑着抱怨道：“这种时候说这样的话我心脏真的受不了啊……” 

”既然小黑子你这么说，那我就不客气啦……“ 

最开始进入的时候两个人都不太好受。躺在他身下的黑子发出了一声吃痛的□□，黄濑自己也感觉到了疼。痛感像一条看不见的线连接着他们。但这难以言说的痛感也让黄濑感到一丝隐秘的快意，因为此时此刻是自己和黑子在分享这份不可告人疼痛。自己正在一点一点地打开黑子的身体。痛也好快乐也好，都是一起的。进入的过程像是一场甜蜜而缓慢的凌迟，黄濑觉得自己像是被一个高温的甬道所紧紧包裹，快感像潮水铺天盖地的涌来。虽然有好好做扩张，但看黑子的样子估计还是很疼，黄濑努力的克制进入的速度，时不时停下来亲吻黑子，帮他放松，直到他能够适应。黄濑觉得自己像是一个矿山里的淘金客，在耐心的挖掘着宝藏。 

”实在难受的话不要忍着，喊出来也没关系，或者就咬我的手吧。   
“黄濑说着递上了自己的手。 

谁知黑子却偏过头含住了黄濑的手指，黄濑感到自己的手指正被黑子湿润而温暖的口腔包裹着。黑子的眼睛湿漉漉的像是蒙上了一层雾，还时不时地用舌头轻轻碰着他的手指。这样旖旎的画面让黄濑觉得自己几乎要承受不住了。他清楚的知道此时的自己脸上一定红的可以滴出血来了。 

而他心里的那团火，烧的更旺了。 

黄濑完全进入的黑子身体的一刹那，两个人都松了一口气。黑子的身体内部是和他本人完全不一样的温暖和紧致。两个人的身体从来没有像现在这样紧密相连过，仿佛随时可以融为一体。黄濑也从未像这样的深入黑子的身体，两个人无论是身体还是心，现在都是百分百的零距离，仿佛两个齿轮，契合的天衣无缝。 

有那么一个瞬间，黄濑以为自己坠入了一个甜蜜的梦境。事实上他从未想过有一天自己和黑子会像今天这样合二为一，幸福感像一波波海浪冲刷着他，让他有点想哭。 

当黑子的手抚上自己的脸颊的时候，黄濑才意识到自己是真的哭了。甚至连他自己都说不上来，为什么明明是非常快乐的时刻却突然开始掉下了眼泪。和喜欢的人水□□融所带来的巨大的幸福感比快感来的更加分明。黄濑确信，自己所收获的不仅仅是肉体上的快感，更是精神上的满足。他看到黑子有些吃力支起上身，温柔的用湿润的舌尖一点点地舔去了自己的眼泪。 

两个人的视线对在了一起，黄濑觉得黑子的眼睛特别的亮，像是有千万颗星星落入其中。 

他们交换着细密亲吻，他在黑子的嘴里尝到了自己眼泪的味道。他们就像两条在欲望的海面上时沉时浮的小船。□□来临的瞬间，没顶的快感将他们淹没。黄濑的眼前仿佛出现了一道白光，刺得他睁不开眼，而他在黑子身体里的部分，又感觉的那样分明。 

欲望的分离如同退去的洪水，两个人都有些脱力的喘着气。 

黄濑看着黑子微微泛红的脸颊，：忍不住将心里的那句话珍而重之地说了出来：”我喜欢你。“ 

”我知道，我也一样。“ 

黑暗中黄濑感觉到黑子紧紧的握住了自己的手。 

今天一定可以做一个很好的梦吧，黄濑这样想着回握住黑子的手。

fin.


End file.
